Bently's Conundrum
by pshattuck
Summary: This story takes place in sly 2 at first after the trio has stolen the clockwork wings Bentley starts to see this girl, and having weird dream whats going on is our little turtle friend losing his mind...well you'll need to read on to find out
1. proluge

**Bentley's Conundrum**

**Prologue: The Night in Bollywood**

**After their successful job of stealing the clockwork wings, sly, Bentley, and murry spent their victory in Bollywood, India's own Hollywood. A few hours after Murray's big musical number, the guys took their fun to the nearest bar to continue the fun. "You...you know what Bentley" sly said now a little tipsy from wine. The now drunken turtle looked up at his raccoon friend with a slur in his voice. "what sly" Bentley said as sly started to chuckle " I'll tell you what, I tell you would have looooved to had seen the look on Carmelita's face when her dancing stranger turned out to be me" sly was laughing so hard that Bentley started to play in his head the probabilities of sly falling out of his chair. Just then Bentley felt a large hand on his shoulder; he turned to see it was murry chugging his second bottle of wine then slamming the empty bottle onto the table "Th...Thanks for the he...licoptur cover tonight bu...ddy, if not for you rajan's guards would..." murry stopped talking and moved his thumb slowly across his throat. "ye...yeah know Bentley" the turtle nodded his head " yeah murry i...know" Bentley said "your one o...of my best friends." Murray was so touched by his statement that the drunken hippo lunged for his friend to hug him. "Bentley I am so happy to be buddies with you" murry babbled out as he reached over to grab sly for a cooper group hug. "murry we can't breathe" Bentley and sly said gasping for air. "oh" murry said as he let go of his two best friends "sorry guys" sly sat up and turned to his friends " it's ok murry hey want to head back at the safe house" murry sat up and grabbed the full bottle of wine that remained on the table "I'm in how about you little buddy" murry asked Bentley. The turtle looked up at his friend and gave a faint smile "not right now murry" Bentley said "i mite just say a little longer" sly shrugged his shoulders "ok Bentley just be careful" him and murry said to their friend as they left. **

**Bentley was alone now, he just sat there looking around the bar at the old Indian artifacts and cheap looking pool table spinning the rest of his wine that was still in his glass. He turned to the table next to him to hear a grope of women laughing; they looked over at Bentley as he waved at them. The women just rolled their eyes and just went back to their laughing. "Why doesn't anyone like me that's not sly or murry" Bentley said under his breath as he looked out the window. After a few minutes of gazing out of the window the turtle soon notices that a hooded figure was staring at him outside of the bar. He waved at the figure to be friendly but the figure just stood there, watching Bentley like he was some form of entertainment. After five minutes of the figure watching him, Bentley was growing annoyed of all this he sat up from the table and walked out to the figure. However as soon as Bentley got near the figure it looked at him and took off running "HEY WAIT" the turtle yelled out to the hooded figure and started to chased after it.**

**After a few minutes into the chase Bentley past dancers that were doing there mystical dances in the street, twirling, and leaping into his way. Bentley could have sworn he lost the figure until he looked ahead of him to see that the figure had stopped in front of a tent waiting for him to arrive. "who the heck are you and why are you trying to give me an assume attack?" Bentley said panting for air. "I'm really sorry" the figure said as it was taking its hood off, however Bentley quickly come to realized that the voice was not male. As Bentley looked at the figure he saw that the girl was the same size as he was she had brown fur all over her body, but oddly not on her ears. Her wrist, ankles and over her left eye was patches of grey fur. Her hair was a darker brown and she had mystifying purple eyes. "my name is Blair and I am sorry for making you chase me it's just I thought you were drunk, and I try to avoid drunk guys." Bentley didn't say anything just stood there, he thought she was beautiful odd but beautiful just the same. "oh" Bentley finally said snapping out of his trance "well my drink was watered down, alcohol doesn't agree with me at times" Blair smiled as she looked up at the tent "hey why don't you come into my tent for a little to rest up from your run" she said as walking in to the tent. Bentley followed her into it amazed of all the strange artifacts she had and he never heard of. Blair sat down at a table that had a crystal ball right in the middle "Come sit" she said as she took a seat herself, Bentley was a little skeptic but sat down anyway.**

**The turtle sat down as instructed and Blair took his hands a lifted them off the table "So what are you doing" he asked nervously "well" Blair said I want to see your past, then present, and a little tiny bit of your future. Bentley shrugged his shoulders and agreed just to hummer the girl "that sound's alright ok go ahead" Blair smiled and agreement and closed her eyes and started to hum a small tune. I was strange Bentley never herd this song in his life but it sounded so familiar. After a few short seconds she opened her eyes "I see that you grew up in the Happy Camper orphanage" she said as Bentley nodded his head. Blair closed her eyes again and started to hum "I also see that you're the brains of the cooper gang and just got to Bollywood after stealing the clockwork wings." Blair looked at Bentley as seeing how shocked he was, only people who were at the ball knew about that because Interpol was keeping a tight lid on what happened to protected under cover law enforcement. Blair closed her eyes and hummed for a third time, only now Bentley was nervous of what she would say this time. All of a sudden the girl opened her eyes rapidly gasping for air. "What….what did you see" asked a panic Bentley, but all Blair did was smile and bow her head "I's been really nice to see you again Bentley" she said, the turtle looked at her confused. "What" he said but the girl remained the way she was "if only you could remember me" she said then started to hum the tune again Bentley was scared he had no idea what was going on. The room around him was spinning around him as Blair continued to hum then everything around his went black. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Deep Jungle Dreams**

"It's not safe for him here we need to get him out of here"

"But if he goes his memories will be lost"

"She'll make him remember when the time comes"

"Bentley!"

…

Bentley shot up gasping for air his hands clenched on the grass that was under him "Is everything ok pal" Sly said standing above the shaken turtle. "Yeah" he answered "I just had another one of those dreams again" Murray sat next to his friend and patted his shoulders "Are you sure Bentley I mean this is the fifth dream you had this week" Bentley rapidly turn his head at his large friend "I'm Fine Murray!" he said "It's just this Jungle…It's just messing with my better judgment right now." That's all Bentley said as he started to pick up his thing to start heading to an old temple that Rajan was hiding out in, due to the fact that the jungle was too thick for the van to drive through the gang had to travel by foot. Murray and sly decided not to say anything to Bentley about his behavior as they packed up their gear as well, the two knew that it would be a long walk.

As the gang walk to their destination, Bentley felt bad for snapping at Murray like that, he didn't mean to. The truth is that Bentley wasn't fine, for the past week he's been having weird dreams ever since he had his encounter with Blair. He wants to know what she wanted with him and why after they met he been have those dreams. "Well there it is" sly said as they stopped to see the majestic old temple "The center of the illegal spice production, let's find us a place to set up the safe house and let's get going". Murray nodded and looked behind him at Bentley he was worried about his friend; Bentley had never acted like this before even as kids.

…..

After the guys had the safe house was ready Murray had notice that it was the first time that he could remember having a safe house this quiet in his life. "Ok, that's it" Murray said now annoyed with the silence, "It's time to talk Bentley"; the turtle looked up at his friend he knew what he meant by "it's time to talk". "Murray I told you I'm fine I just….whoa" Bentley couldn't Finnish his sentence as his hippo friend lifted him up from his seat and would not let him go. Sly was shocked as he saw what just happened "Murray if ben…" Murray stopped sly from talking by stomping his foot on the ground then turned his attention to the turtle. "I'm sorry for doing this pal but you need to tell us what happened at Bollywood", Bentley thought for a few seconds and let out a small sigh. "Ok I'll tell you… just could you put me down first", Murray did as he was asked and placed Bentley back in his seat.

Bentley told his friends everything from when they left the bar, to Blair and her fortune telling, "And that's all and the reason I'm so paranoid lately is because I've been trying to figure out the connection to Blair and those dreams I have been having". Sly and Murray looked at each other then turned their attention to Bentley, "You know Bentley" Sly started "you could have told us when we were still in Bollywood to try to find her, But now that were out here it's kind of hard to confront her". Bentley lowered his head "I know but I was frightened that you might think I was finally losing my mind" sly scratched his head for a second then snapped his fingers "I'll tell you what once we get the clockwork heart out of this jungle were going back to Bollywood and finding Blair to get some answers for ya." The turtle looked up and smiled "thank you guys, I should have known that you got my back".

"So what's the plan Bentley" Murray said now in a better mood. "Well" Bentley said "sly I need you to go do some recon around the temple for starters" sly nodded and left the safe house. Murray headed to the door and looked back at his friend "I'm going to go and see what types of foods they got here" Bentley chuckled to himself as his large friend left, as for Bentley himself went back to graphing the map of the temple. "What are you doing my green little friend" Bentley stopped what he was doing after he heard the familiar voice "Blair?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mogwai's Warning

Bentley just stood there; he could not believe that Blair was standing right there they were hundreds of miles from a city how did she know that they were here. "What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost" Blair said as sat a small basket down on the table and smiled at the little turtle. "What's the matter?" he said watching Blair with a careful eye "How did you even find me were in the middle of a jungle you know" All Blair did was giggle and walked up to Bentley and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, Bentley shooed her away confused of why she did that. "Well" she said "I came out here to find you, I was… curious on how you have been sleeping lately" Bentley's eyes widen as her heard the words come out of the girls mouth. "Wait… how did…" Bentley stopped as he saw Murray heading to the safe house, as he looked at Blair he herd the tune again the safe house walls were spinning around him "you still didn't tell me how you were sleeping, oh well…I 'm going to leave my basket here ok" that's all Bentley heard as he drifted off into darkness.

"Bentley…hey…Can you hear me little buddy" As the turtle started to come to his senses he saw his hippo friend hovering over him worried. Bentley sat up and rubbed his head still weary. "Yeah Murray I'm fine" he said in a groan" how long was I out? " Murray looked at him "Not to long I saw you fall when I walked in, as well as something jumping from the window I looked to see what it was but it was gone". The room was silent as thoughts ran through both of the two friends minds until Bentley looked to see the basket that Blair left, the turtle still in a dizzy state walked to the table to see what was inside. Murray got up to look as well "what's in there Bentley?" he asked, as his friend removed the cloth that covered the items he saw that there was a note along with food, he didn't understand why Blair brought him this. Bentley eyed at the note that was left for him "What dose it say" Murray asked as he took a apple that was in the basket and ate it, the little turtle cleared his through and began to read. It said:

"Dear Bentley,

My apologies for if my presence out here in the jungle frightened you, I fought out of your little journey and followed you to give you some food. With all of the poisonous plants and spices out here there, you would be dead before you got a mile to the nearest hospital.

However I'm writing this because I know that you have some questions that I cant answer yet, but there is one thing I will tell you. I'm a mogwai, and I bring you a warning. The warning is to be carful who you trust because they might turn out to be the biggest threat to you"

Forever and always,

Blair the Mogwai"

Bentley took along pause after reading Blair's warning; try to decipher what she meant "Murray what do you think she's talking about" he said as he looked to see that his friend has almost finished the basket of food, his large friend shrugged his shoulders. As all that was left was Bentley's thought and a warning, a warning of a mogwai.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: LIAR!

This was it, after the first half of the clockwork heart was stolen, and destroying spice operation through out India, the cooper gang was now ready to steel the last half of the clockwork heart from the tiger's claws. Sly was in position to carry the cherry bomb to blow up the wall that was called the elephants through to flood the entire temple grounds. Bentley was up in an pillar were he crashed the attack chopper earlier, to help his friends anyway he could thought out the heist so far everything was going fine. "Boy when we try to tick someone off, we really do the job" sly said to Bentley thought the ear piece the three of them wore to keep in touch with each other. However before Bentley could say anything there ally through Interpol Neyla just happened to show up. Bentley saw them through his binoc-u-com as sly and her headed off to retrieve the half the heart, as well as the women's betrayal she just stood there as Rajan stuck a blow to sly as he fell to the ground. He was ready to end this by gunning down the tiger but he ran out off bullets for the gun he watched as Murray started to face the now furious feline. Bentley felt useless as he watched this hippo friend running to his opponent fist flying as well as the lighting blot are striking down from the sky.

As over as quick as it began Bentley sighed with relief as he saw Rajan fall to the ground unconscious, and his friend standing in a triumphant pose. However his happiness was short lived as he saw Neyla standing there watching Murray, a knocked out Rajan, as well as a badly hurt sly. But she wasn't alone as the Contessa, and Carmelita fox were right behind her, Bentley watched as the Contessa's guards pull sly and Murray out of the hole were the fight was taken place. "Why that double crossing…no good…. LIAR!" Bentley screamed at Neyla, but it was no use he was to far and to high for her to hear him. Filled with rage the turtle started to punch the helicopter and kept punching again and again and again as he heard he bones in his hands cracking. He stopped as the pain in his hand was to great to continue he walked to the helicopter for there was a first aid kit in there but slipped and fell down, down into to the rapid moving water below.

Unknown to Bentley a grope of mogwai's saw him one of them was Blair " Let's leave him he will be dead before he reached the main stream" one of the mogwai's protested the others in the grope agreed. However they saw Blair jump into the rushing water trying to reached the little turtle in time, dodging fallen walls of the once sturdy temple. As she got to Bentley she took a piece of vine and tied it to his writs that and used it so she would not lose her grip on him she heard her friend moan in pain for a moment. She looked at him to se he was unconscious; Blair started to swim back to the edge that she jumped from and reached for a hand. The mogwai grope pulled her and Bentley out of the water and stared at Bentley still out cold "we need to hurry," said Blair "his hand is broken and the temple is starting to fall apart" The mogwai's agreed and started to run with the brave Blair was behind them carrying Bentley, not wanting to lose him again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daffy

Blurs of colors started to be seen as Bentley had opened his eye's feeling lucky to be alive at this point, he figured out he wasn't dead because of the pain he felt in the back of his head and in his hand were he punched the helicopter several times. His sight started to come to as he saw that he was in a room with walls, that were dried bamboo stalks with square cuts for what he thought was windows. "Were am I" Bentley said to himself rubbing his head "your in the east jungle village". The turtle looked and was in shock it was Blair, and on her left was a white fox that had a patch of brown hair on his head, as well as what he could make out as a little red robot to her right. "Allow me to introduce my friends the fox is Neko, and the robot is bit" the two waved at the turtle and Bentley waved back. Neko ran to turtle and gave him a firm shake on his hand "it's such a pleaser to finally meet you Blair has told us so much and…" Neko stopped as he heard Bentley moan in pain. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about your hand," the fox said as he let Bentley's hand go. "No it's fine" Bentley said as he rubbed his tightly bandage hand, Blair smiled faintly "hey guys we should leave our friend could use a moment to freshen up, he's just woken up after being a sleep for three days" Bentley's eyes widen as the small grope left the room.

"Three day's" he thought " that's just great now I know sly and Murray are in prison now" the turtle got up found his vest and was looking for his hat around the small empty room "come on were is it "! As he said as he took a look under the bed, Bentley looked at the corner of the room next to a desk and found it on the ground. As he went to pick it up he saw that his hat moving and…. giggling, the turtle thinking that whatever he hit his head on must have caused him to still see things, also the room was a little dim. He leaned over to pick it up "Pop goes the weasel!" Bentley jump back in surprised as a little furry thing started to jump around laughing at what had happened it was small with orange and black fur with a little spots of white and his ears, all they could reminded him of is Blair's ears. As it calmed down Bentley walked towards it " uh, hey there little guy" he said, "what's your name" the little furry creature looked at him giggling "heehehe daffy ha ha ha ha" it said still in a small crazy giggle. "Daffy… hu" Bentley said, "What are you daffy". "Mogwai" Daffy said as he hoped into his arms, Bentley felt the fur on daffy he was soft and warm "wait Blair's a Mogwai as well, why doesn't she look like you," the turtle asked as to the small furry animal that was now giggle in his arms. "Because I'm a Mogwai herder not a Mogwai creature" Blair said walking in to the room. "There's something I want to show you but it's out side your going to need to put the hat on Daffy sunlight could kill the poor thing"


End file.
